starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty
Article name Should the article name change to StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty? We're told StarCraft II will be prominent in the title... Link: http://ve3d.ign.com/articles/interviews/42261/StarCraft-2-Trilogy-Interview PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 03:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I think such a rename would be a good idea. It fits in with Blizzard's naming style for its series (eg. Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, etc.) and it would make more sense for the trilogy to be unified by a SCII moniker than by race name.--Hawki 03:36, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Renaming I agree with PSH and Hawki. I think that it should be renamed Starcraft 2: Wings of Liberty. It would go with Blizzard's naming style. --Hunter Killer 18:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) What's wrong with Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty ? It doesn't matters if we use arabic or roman numerals , just use the naming Blizzard uses . If it uses "II" , we use this ; if it uses "2" , we use this . Andra2404 18:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Might I point out that the issue you are responding to was resolved over a year ago. Timestamps, people, timestamps! - Meco (talk, ) 18:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Demo missions Should the demo missions from July's press event be described in this article? StarCraft: Legacy gave rather detailed descriptions of the first seven missions, including an achievement system. capefeather 13:53, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps we need a separate plot articles for the SCII, like we do with SC (with the "episode" articles.) Not sure what we'd name them, though. "StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (story)"? "Wings of Liberty (story)"? - Meco (talk) 16:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Storyline I mean no offense when I say this, but I was surprised to see that the wikipedia article for WoL already has the storyline up while the starcraft wiki page hasn't. Are you guys refraining from posting it to avoid spoiling it for other editors and readers of SC wiki? Brainwasher5 02:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Unlike Wikipedia, we have to consider how to integrate the storyline and other information into a great many more articles. It's not because we are avoiding spoilers. Speaking for myself, the rate which I can post storyline info is limited to how fast people start uploading mission videos. I do not have the game, do not intend on playing the game for a long while, but insist on seeing it for myself so I know that I'm referencing correctly. - Meco (talk, ) 02:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Issues Hey people. I'm a little confused on a few points. I just finished my playthrough of WoL, and the wiki here seems a bit inaccurate. I'm too lazy to fix it myself, though. Anyway, I distinctly remember doing both the "Save colonists from Agria" mission and "Steal artifact from Monlyth" missions, but it says here I could have only done one of them. Also, can anyone confirm that choices actually effect how Raynor acts? When I went through, I talked to everybody that was available between every mission (I may have missed a few, but it was an accident if I did), and chose to: Save Haven, rescue Spectres, and destroy the Zerg air attacks. Those are the only three actual choices I can recall (except for in-mission choices, like save this or that Dominion Drop Pod or what stuff to use on the Secret Mission). But do those choices really do anything, really? I mean, Haven gives you different research, Spectres and Ghosts are almost exactly the same, and the Zerg are gonna hurt you real bad on the final mission either way. But what's all this stuff about _personality_? -- 22:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You could also count the Armory/Laboratory/Cantina upgrades as choices but other than that I think you are right. Also, the storyline described only talks about one outcome to each of the choices (i.e. rescue Spectres but not helping Nova...) -- 21:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Upgrades? I can't seem to find any section in this page (or wiki) that contains a full list of Rory Swann's armory upgrades. Does it exist, if not should I start working on it, and if not that either when will I be able to access it? Also, the page says that the first zerg research bonus for bunkers is +150 hp, but I somehow remember it as +200 hp. Brainwasher5 17:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) We're working on that page. It requires several playthroughs, unfortunately. (For instance, I don't have access to the spectre upgrades.) I'll need to double check the bunker upgrade stats too. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) If I know all the upgrades can I put them up? Brainwasher5 19:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes please! PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Just kidding on the bunker part, I checked and it's +150 hp. Cinematic The game has 20 cinematics, and every one last at least 2 minutes. This means more than 13 minutes of pre-rendered cinematics. We must modify the information, I guess. It's nearly impossible to tell the difference between pre-rendered and regular cinematics. I'm a bit reluctant to use our own non-expert intel there. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) What are we defining as "pre-rendered" and "regular"? Tanooki1432 18:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Pre-rendered means it's a regular cinematic (eg like an animation film). "Rendered-on-the-fly" means you're using the regular models and are using scripts to get characters to act the way you want. I also don't know if Blizzard counts mission briefings and "post-mission "talky stuff"" as cinematics or not. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) And the cinematics we see, like "Public Enemy", "Queen of Blades", "Hearts and Minds", "A Better Tomorrow", "The Deal", "Heir Apparent", "Good Man", "The Betrayal", and so on, are not regular and pre-rendered cinematics as an animation film ? And from what it seems, they don't use the regular models we see in the campaign. Andra2404 13:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Unlocked units for campaign Should we state somewhere for each mission in the campaign what units are unlocked there? I think it'd be useful information. Brainwasher5 02:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) That information is actually included in each mission already (under new unit or new technology). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Price? I scanned through the article and couldn't find the price. Someone please show/tell me, thanks- Guest 22:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :The standard version is $50 and the Collector's Edition is $100. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Blizzard talks about SC2 in brazilian TV Two days ago aired a footage showing how were done the SC2 cinematics (specially the pre-rendered ones). Some well-known Blizzard employees, such as Sam Didier appeared. There's a brazilian in the cinematic team, and he revealed that Raynor's nose was based on Brad Pitt. And no, no word about HotS. The TV program is called "Jornal da Globo" (a news program), and it aired last thursday night. If someone find the YouTube link, thanks. Giobruno 17:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I will track down the technique for referencing a TV show. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. And I think that its most easy to use a YouTube link as reference. The problem is find the video. Hope you find a way. Giobruno 00:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Missions Organization As far as mission selection goes, how are the missions organized based on the story line of the campaign? Like which mission comes first in order to be the same as the story itself? (CNBA3)(Talk) :It's organized along the lines of the core story, which is basically Mar Sara - Artifacts/Flashbacks - Char. The Hanson, Spectre, and Rebellion arcs are optional and can be played in any order. They're generally organized in said order though, as that's how they're presented in the cinematic DVD.--Hawki (talk) 12:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC) 98.199.238.94 i got a question i lost my game key for the wings of liberty... now i got to do a upgrade and it asking me for the key what can i do.? i need to buy the game again or what... please i need some answer asap 98.199.238.94 :This is a Wikia, not the costumer service of Blizzard... try talking to them there, it could be you bought a timed key, not a full key... and remember use the signing... CombatMagic (talk) 22:14, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Unit Portrait Problems On the wiki, it says that if you have the demo version, the unit portrait will not move. That's what happened when I had Starter Edition but then I bought the game and yet the picture still isn't moving. It's still frozen. Can someone help me with that problem? (This isn't that urgent as the post above this one's)--Echun29 (talk) 04:23, December 18, 2013 (UTC)